<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure Series Analysis by lone_writer_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051019">Treasure Series Analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55'>lone_writer_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All to Action, Treasure Ep:1, treasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I went through Ateez's music to analyse and understand their story line. Along with my thoughts. Because i have nothing better to do but I'm to scared to post about it on tiktok or something.</p><p>Though no one asked for this, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasure Series Analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used translations so they won't be 100% correct!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">ATEEZ Analysis </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">TREASURE EP.1 ALL TO ZERO</span>
</p><p>
  <em>ATEEZ made their official debut with 'All to Zero' one that captured many listener's attention. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">INTRO: Long Journey </span>
</p><p>Sung by Maddox. Begins with the strong pirate themes and sets up the journey and talks about what treasure could be for different people. It feels like the start of a movie before a character goes on an adventure. Heroic score.</p><p>“What is your treasure?”</p><p>“Will you join us?”</p><p>Bringing the listener into the story’s universe.</p><p>
  <em>I think this perfectly sets up their story line. It’s like when you first meet the main character in a movie. It pulls you in with the powerful score of the orchestra and ties in with their Pirate theme.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Pirate King</span>
</p><p>Sung by ATEEZ (note this is produced and mostly written by their producers and they don’t have a lot of free range over what they sing)</p><p>It talks a lot about ‘setting sail’ and going somewhere. Sounds like they have found themselves Mingi says “The beat and the fans get it, I feel like somebody”. They have found some sort of force/power that will take them to their treasure.</p><p>They are eager and excited to go on this journey. They could be talking about their real journey as idols but also the journey in their story line. They want the listener to follow them and be proud of it. Wooyoung “Will you be my friend?”</p><p>Reference to HALATEEZ “Now raise the anchor, walk with a dark heart anywhere” Not sure if that is a metaphor or not.</p><p>“We can go” Sense of confidence.</p><p>Going after the treasure together.</p><p>“Don’t miss it” They talk about how they wrote this, and they want people in real life to pay attention to them.</p><p>
  <em>I think this song capture the listener’s attention as it uses different sounds that we haven’t really heard before. They are able to use this as their trademark and set the standard of their work. I also like how they haven’t made something the treasure and have left it to the listener’s opinion so many people can relate to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Treasure</span>
</p><p>Sung by ATEEZ (Linked to Precious).</p><p>Hongjoong’s lines in the beginning focus on the Treasure and how it makes others feel e.g. “It’s blinding you”.</p><p>Mingi talks about getting more knowledge about the treasure and how much he wants it.</p><p>Then he goes on to rap about his life and his want to be on the front page (Real life), “Pop pop pop” Reference to cameras flashing. “All over the press in 2 years”.</p><p>Seonghwa and Yunho have like a convo? “Why don’t you stop thinking about it?” Which could be real life stresses or obsessions that could be linked to treasure but also like telling someone stop thinking about it as if it will never happen and Seonghwa sings “Let’s walk together”. Like offering a different view to what Yunho thinks and helps him along. Yunho might also represent an outsider opinion or doubt (HALATEEZ).</p><p>They continue to talk about how the treasure is calling them and how they are going to go there. The same excitement and eagerness that was in pirate king.</p><p>“Finding you in my dreams” a line that is commonly seen in love songs and  it kind of personifies the treasure.</p><p>
  <em>This song is one that I still think about a lot and how it ties into the story line. It gives life in a sense to the treasure but continues with the story line from ‘Pirate King’. It kind of feel like treasure happened before ‘Pirate King’. Where they want to find this treasure and start dreaming about it. The song itself is a little slower than pirate king and is perfect between pirate king and ‘Twilight’ as it gives some context to ‘Pirate King’ and ’Twilight’. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Twilight</span>
</p><p>Sung by ATEEZ.</p><p> </p><p>First off, this gives me a lot of Wave era vibes. A song that is really suited for summer or during the good times. This song also showcases the different  genres that ATEEZ can pull off. This one is more upbeat and pop but still carries the underlying theme of treasure.</p><p>Jongho sings about wanting to see the twilight with someone. I think this is personifying the treasure but also getting the listener involved by saying “See that with you”.</p><p>They also seem to have reached some paradise or place. They are really happy and seem to be coping well with the challenges in front of them. but wherever they are it isn’t really normal.</p><p>“We’re flying up to the red sky” links to Illusion where they also sing about their abnormal (to the listener) surroundings.</p><p>Feels like they are caught up in wherever they are.</p><p>The repetitions of giving the listener their hand which we have heard a few times from the other songs.</p><p>This also serves as a song that is for the listener as they sing about being with the listener till the end of this day and lending a hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Twilight’ is drastically different to the first two songs of the album and kind of throws you off. For a long time, I was convinced the Twilight was in the third album but now I like that it’s not. It shows that aside from the darker concept ATEEZ can do a lighter concept too. This is a very fun song and I really do enjoy it even if it isn’t normally the genre I listen too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Stay</span>
</p><p>Another sing that is really upbeat and summerish. They sing about going somewhere and being with the listener. Standing by the listener through the good and the bad.</p><p>Going everywhere with the listener when they need it.</p><p>This song doesn’t have much of a tie to the story line but</p><p>
  <em>All in all, a cute song and I actually really enjoy it. I tend to listen to more darker songs but Stay has definitely grown on me. They have a lot of lines that I have heard them repeat in everyday life. It just reminds me of them smiling and having fun on stage. I love they chants and flow of the song. The verses will hollow out a little and have less bass compared to the chorus which brings the beat back up again. I’ve probably watched too many Jongho fancams from this song.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">My Way</span>
</p><p>This sing is the slowest song in the album. Like a cool down Hongjoong starts his rap and he starts rounding up the album. He raps about the fact that this journey is only the beginning. He talks about life and its ups and downs impact people also how he messes up but how it is a part of life.</p><p>It also reassures people that they “can do everything” and to continue doing what they do. That achieving your aspirations is possible.</p><p>This is such a good song to wrap up their first album with.</p><p>
  <em>These six songs brilliantly showcased what ATEEZ could do in the future. It also sets their tone for their future releases. I think this is a very strong debut album and set the bar for their next album. They use different genres and talk about things like having dreams, being worried and messing also adding in that they will stick to being true to themselves. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comment what you thought about it and we can have a discussion on here or on twitter. Kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>twitter - lone_writerr_</p><p>Stay safe - LW</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>